Thank You For
by Twelf Bell
Summary: Watanuki and Doumeki are in the store writing some letters for Yuuko-san. One of them is a thank you list. *Slight spoilers for Ch 174 and up.* Inserted random shonen-ai for the fangirls.


**Title:** Thank You For**  
Author:** Twelf Bell**  
Type of Writing:** A One-Shot Fanfic :P**  
Summary:** Slight spoilers for Ch 174 and up. Watanuki and Doumeki are in the store writing some letters for Yuuko-san. One of them is a thank you list. Slight shonen-ai for the fangirls.**  
Pairing:** None. But if ever, DouWata.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own xxxHolic.

**- - - - - - - - - - - -**

There were many papers lying around when Watanuki finally looked up from the long list he was making. Just how many letters did he and Doumeki write? He lost count. They were sitting on the large balcony place of Yuuko-san's store. Since they were very bored and had nothing to do, they began writing letters.

Yuuko-san's disappearance was something that struck them quite hard but they took it positively and tried their best to keep themselves happy. Whenever they had something to say or ask the witch, they wrote it down on paper. They didn't bother putting them in envelopes because that would just be a waste. No address was put on it; only the name: Ichihara Yuuko.

Watanuki looked down at his list. It was a thank you list. There were 50 things so far. He read them to himself:

- - - -

**1. Thank you for our meeting.**

2. Thank you for giving me the chance to feel like a son.

**3. Thank you for being stubborn everyday.**

4. Thank you for taking care of me.

**5. Thank you for saving me when I'm in trouble.**

6. Thank you for creating chances to meet new people.

**7. Thank you for giving me the things I need.**

8. Thank you for eating my food everyday.

**9. Thank you for putting me in life and death situations.**

10. Thank you for giving me chances to experience new things.

**11. Thank you for letting me work here at the store.**

12. Thank you for granting my wish.

**13. Thank you for changing my life.**

14. Thank you for saying that everything is Hitsuzen.

**15. Thank you for making my life brighter.**

16. Thank you for smiling when I don't need it.

**17. Thank you for being a witch.**

18. Thank you for acting like a school girl at times.

**19. Thank you for sharing your treasures with me.**

20. Thank you for always going against me.

**21. Thank you for always pretending to be innocent.**

22. Thank you for seeing me as a friend and not as the worker I am.

**23. Thank you for not taking me as a stupid person.**

24. Thank you for not caring for my life when I'm near death.

**25. Thank you for not supporting my ideas.**

26. Thank you for not being the boss I always thought you would be.

**27. Thank you for not listening to a word I say.**

28. Thank you for always ignoring my rants on drinking.

**29. Thank you for always drinking sake everyday.**

30. Thank you for scaring me with your spiritual powers.

**31. Thank you for acting like a crazy lady.**

32. Thank you for your special ways of getting someone's attention.

**33. Thank you for sometimes leaving me when I'm in trouble.**

34. Thank you for having red eyes and long black hair.

**35. Thank you for being violent at times.**

36. Thank you for needing me.

**37. Thank you for ditching me at times of need.**

38. Thank you for being lazy.

**39. Thank you for having Mokona annoy me.**

40. Thank you for making Moro and Maru behave the way they are.

**41. Thank you for letting me know the truth about Himawari-chan.**

42. Thank you for getting mad at things I do wrong.

**43. Thank you for having me run from spirits everyday.**

44. Thank you for always being positive about things.

**45. Thank you for keeping all your treasures in the treasure room.**

46. Thank you for having me clean up after you.

**47. Thank you for bringing me to new places.**

48. Thank you for dividing reality and dreams.

**49. Thank you for scarring your life into my heart.**

50. Thank you for always being yourself.

- - - -

It was in no specific order – the list. He just wrote whatever came to mind. Some things didn't make sense but they did after much thought. He looked over at Doumeki. He was busily staring at his own paper. "What are you writing?"

Doumeki looked up. "A list."

"Really? I just wrote one too. Can I see it?"

The archer gave it to him. It had one line on it. Watanuki read it aloud, "Thank you for giving me Watanuki."

Silence.

"What?!" Watanuki finally understood what it meant. He blushed and stood up. "You bastard! Wh-What is this?!"

"A thank you list."

"B-But this---!!"

Doumeki shrugged plainly. He covered his ears as Watanuki ranted on. Suddenly, a breeze picked up and blew the papers on the ground, making them fly up and then fall down like feathers. Watanuki had stopped his speech to watch the wonderful scene. He sighed. "I wish Yuuko-san were here."

"... Yeah."

**END.**

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed! The 50 things were very hard to write out. Like seriously. I had my friends help but they couldn't think of anything so all credits go to me :P **PLEASE RSEi**

**Listening To: **We Live – Superchick.  
_Really matched the mood of this fanfic. I almost started crying xD_


End file.
